Мстители: Финал
«'Мстители: Финал'» (англ. Avengers: Endgame, дословно – Мстители: Конец игры, Мстители: Эндшпиль или Мстители: Финальный раунд) — американский художественный супергеройский фильм 2019 года, основанный серии комиксов о команде супергероев Marvel Comics под таким же названием. Этот фильм является продолжением фильмов Мстители, Мстители: Эра Альтрона, и Мстители: Война бесконечности. Также он объединяется с фильмами Человек-муравей и Оса и Капитан Марвел. Это 22-ой по счёту фильм Кинематографической вселенной Marvel. Премьера фильма состоялась 25 апреля 2019 года, а в России 29 апреля 2019. У фильма прошёл второй показ 28 июня 2019 года под названием Мстители: Финал - с дополнительный контентом (англ. Avengers: Endgame - With Bonus Content), в котором были дополнительные материалы на 7 минут, а также дань Стэну Ли.В России показ прошёл с 27 по 30 апреля 2019 года, но фильм показывали только в кинотеатрах IMAX. Краткое описание Оставшиеся в живых члены команды Мстителей и их союзники должны разработать новый план, который поможет противостоять разрушительным действиям могущественного титана Таноса. После наиболее масштабной и трагической битвы в истории они не могут допустить ошибку. Сюжет учит Лайлу стрельбе из лука.]] Клинт Бартон, находясь под домашним арестом у себя дома, обучает свою дочь, Лайлу, стрельбе из лука, пока его жена, Лора, и его сыновья, Купер и Натаниэль готовились обедать. Лайла с первой попытки попадает в цель, из-за чего Бартон называет её "Соколиным глазом". Однако, через некоторое время Клинт обнаруживает, что вся его семья погибает после щелчка и недоумевает от этого. посылает сообщение Пеппер Поттс.]] Спустя три недели после щелчка, Тони Старк и Небула застряли в открытом космосе на корабле Бенатар. Они пытаются подчинить корабль, а в свободное время развлекаются, играя в различные игры. Во время их путешествия, они подружились. Когда Старк закончил записывть своё сообщение Пеппер Поттс, он решил поспать. В то же время героев спасает Капитан Марвел. Прилетев на новую базу Мстителей, Старк воссоединяется со Стивом Роджерсом и Пеппер, а Небула с Енотом Ракетой. ругается со Стивом Роджерсом, вспоминая их прошлое.]] На новой базе Мстителей, Мстители стали обсуждать Таноса, тогда Роджерс спрашивает у Старка, знает ли он, где сейчас титан. Но Тони ничего не знал и начал кричать и обвинять Роджерса в их проигрыше, так-как из-за его действий Мстители распались. Потом Старку становится плохо. Тогда Брюс Беннер даёт ему своё успокоительное, по словам Джеймса Роудса, он будет спать, как минимум, один день. решает отправится в Сады, чтобы отомстить Таносу.]] Мстители возвращаются к разговору о Таносе, Денверс говорит, что она может найти его, но ей нужно месторасположение. Небула говорит, что скорее всего отправился в свои сады и там отдыхает. Чтобы подтвердить её слова, Енот Ракета говорит, что так как на Земле произошёл щелчок, была создана большая волна энергии. Такая же была зафиксирована и на этой планете. Мстители решают отправится на эту планету, найти там Таноса, забрать камни бесконечности и вернуть всё на свои места. летят в сады.|left]] Обнаружив местонахождение данной планеты, Денверс решила проверить её. Она сказала, что там находится только Танос. Тогда Мстители приземлились на его хижине, напали на сильно повреждённого Таноса, и Тор отрубил ему руку с перчаткой бесконечности. Однако там не было камней. Танос объяснил им, что использовал силу камней, чтобы их же и уничтожить, чтобы никто ими не смог воспользоваться. Мстители обвиняют его во лжи, однако Небула говорит, что он не станет врать. В ярости Тор отрубил голову Таносу, убив его. Ракета был удивлён этому, но Тор сказал, что он на этот раз "голову ему снёс" и уходит из хижины. проводит курсы поддержи.]] Через пять лет после произошедших действий, Роджерс ведёт курсы поддержи для людей, которые не знали, что делать после смерти их близких. Роджерс говорит им, что в 40-ых годах, он нашёл свою любовь, однако решил отказаться от неё и замёрз на 70 лет. В базе Мстителей, Чёрная вдова проводит собрание между Небулой, Окойе, Капитан Марвел и Воителем. После собрания Роуди говорит, что узнал об убийстве преступной организации, говоря, что это сделал Бартон. Романофф просит у Роуди местонахождение Бартона, так как хочет найти его. изучает, что произошло за пять лет.|left]] В Сан Франциско, Скотт Лэнг освобождается из квантового измерения, после того как крыса отключает коммуникатор в машине Луиса. Он бродит по улице и находит мемориальный парк, где были указаны все погибшие после щелчка, включая его самого. Он отправляется к дому Мэгги Лэнг и встречается с повзрослевшей Кэсси. отказывается помогать Мстителям.]] Узнав то, что Оса, Хэнк Пим и Джанет ван Дайн погибли при щелчке, Лэнг решает обратится ко Мстителям за помощью. Поговорив с ними, Скотт говорит Роджерсу и Романофф, что квантовое измерение может стать ключом к спасению погибших. Роджерс, Романофф и он сам отправляются в резиденцию Старков, чтобы проконсультироваться с Тони об этом. решает помочь Мстителям.|left]] Тони отказывается от идеи создавать машину времени, так как путешествия по временным отрезкам – слишком опасное занятие, а Старк боится потерять семью, включая его дочь Морган. Разочарованные в том, что Старк не хочет иметь с ними дело, Стив, Наташа и Лэнг уезжают, после чего идут к Брюсу Беннеру. После своего поражения Брюс решает использовать гамма-радиацию, что слиться с Халком, став одной личностью. Беннер говорит, что плохо знает квантовую физику, однако попробует что-нибудь сделать. думает помогать ли Мстителям.]] Когда Старк убирался в своём доме, он натыкается на фотографию с Питером Паркером. Тогда он просит П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.У. создать макет машины времени. Хоть Старк сам не верил в то, что это возможно, П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. смогла сделать идеальную модель ленты Мёбиуса. Создав макет, Старк стал обсуждать с Пеппер, что он должен делать: собрать всё в ящик и бросить его в озеро или нет. Пеппер говорит ему, что им повезло, но другим нет, они пережили невообразимые ужасы и им нужна помощь. Пеппер говорит Старку, чтобы он сделал правильный выбор. и Стив Роджерс забывают свои прошлые разногласия.|left]] Тем временем, Роджерс, Романофф и Беннер создают машину времени, и пытаются отправить Лэнга в другие временные петли. Всё сводилось к тому, что Скотт становился стариком, подростком и младенцем, хоть и удалось привести его в нормальное состояние. Капитан Америка выходит из здания, чтобы всё обдумать. Затем на базу приезжает Старк и говорит Роджерсу, что решил вновь вернуться в "Мстителей" и хочет помочь им создать машину времени. Они двое забыли свои старые разногласия и объединились ради спасения погибших. прилетает на базу Мстителей.]] Вернувшись в новую базу Мстителей, Небула и Ракета прилетают из космоса, в то время как Лэнг хотел перекусить тако. Ракета спрашивает Скотта, который никогда не видел инопланетян, где находится Халк. Думая, что он идиот, Небула сообщила Роудсу, что на посадочной площадке сидит человек, которого лучше остерегаться. Роуди приземляется на землю, пугая Лэнга, а после к нему приходит Халк и даёт ему тако. и Енот Ракета прибывают в Тёнсберг.|left]] Беннер и Ракета отправляются в Тёнсберг, Норвегия (также известный как "Новый Асгард"), где проживают все выжившие асгардцы. Они встречаются в Валькирией, которая сообщает им, что у их короля Тора не всё в порядке. Тор, после своего поражения, набрал лишний вес, стал алкоголиком и большую часть своего времени играет в различне игры, вместе с Коргом и Миеком. Хоть Тор был доволен приезду друзей, но разозлился, когда услышал имя "Танос". Тем не менее, Халк и Ракета уговаривают Тора найти камни бесконечности, сказав, что у них есть пиво на корабле. против Акихико.]] Бартон в Токио убивает членов японской мафии, Якудза говоря им, что это не справедливо, что они живут, пока хорошие люди умирают, убив их босса Акихико. Наташа приходит к Клинту и рассказывает ему план по спасению половины вселенной. Они возвращаются на базу. Тем временем, Мстители испытывают новую машину времени, и Клинт решает испытать её, так как ему терять ничего. Бартон вновь оказывается у себя дома и берёт перчатку для бейсбола. Когда он услышал звуки его дочери, Халк телепортировал его обратно. .|left]] Бартон смог пережить временной скачок и даже принёс оттуда перчатку. Мстители решают создать план по сбору камней бесконечности, чтобы вновь собрать перчатку и щёлкнуть пальцами, воскресив погибших под названием - "Хрононалёт". Роуди спрашивает, почему они не могут убить Таноса ещё младенцем. Беннер ответил, что эти действия в прошлом никак не повлияют на их настоящее, а просто создадут альтернативную вселенную. Сложность в миссии заключается в маленьком количестве частиц Пима, а другие создать на базе невозможно, так как рецепт знал только Хэнк Пим, а он погиб при щелчке. устраивают хрононалёт.]] Затем Мстители стали обсуждать, где они могут найти камни бесконечности. После того, как Мстители узнают от Старка и Беннера, что камень времени находился в 2012, тогда они решили отправится в этот год, чтобы сразу забрать три камня: времени, камень пространства и камень разума. Тем временем, другие камни уже находились на разных планетах, Тор и Ракета отправились в Асгард в 2013 год за камнем реальности, в то время как Небула, Воитель, Чёрная вдова и Соколиный глаз отправились в 2014 год, за камнями души и силы на планеты Вормир и Мораг. У каждого Мстителя было частиц Пима только на одно путешествие, и шанс получить камни был только один. отправляет Халка в астральное измерение.|left]] В Нью-Йорке, Беннер встречается с Древней и объясняет ей их трудное положение. Он говорит ей, что им нужен камень, однако Древняя отказалась давать его. Она объяснила ему, что если один камень пропадёт, то временная цепочка будет разрушена. Однако Беннер говорит ей, что если вернуть камень, то всё станет на свои места. Древння всё равно отказалась давать камень, тог Беннер говорит, что Доктор Стрэндж отдал камень, когда был верховным магом, ради спасения Старка от рук Таноса. Тогда поражённая этой информацией, она решается отдать камень. При этом, Беннер обещает вернуть камни на свои места. сражается со своей альтернативной версией.]] Старк и Лэнг идут за Тессерактом. Когда альтернативные Мстители разговаривали с Александром Пирсом, Старку удаётся забрать кейс, однако его оглушает альтернативный Халк, а альтернативный Локи забирает с собой Тессеракт и сбегает, телепортируясь в неизвестном направлении. Тем временем, Роджерс сражается со своей альтернативной версией, побеждая её и забрав скипетр. Когда Старк и Роджерс встречаются, Старк решает использовать частицу Пима, чтобы отправится в 1970 год и забрать там Тессеракт, так как там имеются другие частицы Пима. и Енот Ракета прибывают в Асгард.|left]] Тору и Ракете удаётся найти Джейн Фостер в Асгарде, тогда они решают извлечь из неё Эфир с помощью специального устройства Ракеты. Тор однако понимает, что в этот день умрёт это мать, тогда он решает встретится с Фриггой и поговорить с ней. Он был потрясён, что она знает, что он из будущего, так как она была воспитана ведуньями. Тем временем Ракета извлекает Эфир из Джейн, тогда Тор забирает с собой Мьёльнир с камнем и прощается с матерью. крадёт сферу.]] Роуди и Небула на Мораге выследили Питера Квилла, который в это время танцевал. Они оглушили его и забрали сферу с храма-хранилища. Роуди забрал сферу и вернулся обратно, однако Небула была оглушена, так как она была связанна с альтернативной Небулой. Это замечают альтернативные Гамора и Танос, которые прибывают на Мораг. Они похищают Небулу и её заменяет альтернативная Небула, которая прибывает на базу. жертвует собой ради камня души.|left]] Романофф и Бартон прибывают на Вормир и сталкиваются с Красным Черепом, который объясняет им, что нужно отдать большую цену, то есть пожертвовать тем, кого любят, чтобы получить камень души. Тогда Романооф и Бартон начинают сражаться, чтобы решить кто пожертвует, в итоге, они сбрасываются с обрыва, но им удаётся повиснуть на горе. Тогда Романофф отпускает руку и приносит себя в жертву ради камня, а Клинт получает камень и оплакивает смерть подруги. крадёт Тессеракт.]] Прибыв в 1970 год, Старк и Роджерс решают разделится, чтобы получить Тессеракт и частицы Пима. Старк забирает кейс с Тессерактом, но его видит Говард Старк, с которым у него развязывается диалог. Тем временем, Роджерс обманывает Хэнка Пима и забирает у него частицы. Когда он скрывался, Роджерс увидел Пегги Картер. Через некоторое время, Роджерс и Старк встречаются и отправляются обратно на базу. надевает нано-перчатку.|left]] Все прибывают на базу, имея каждый камень бесконечности, однако Мстители обнаруживают, что Чёрная вдова не с ними. Бартон всё им объясняет, тогда Мстители оплакивают её смерть и приступают к объединению камней. Старк, с помощью Беннера и Ракеты, создает нано-перчатку, чтобы объединить силу камней. Тор решает надеть перчатку, однако её надевает Халк, так как он единственный, кто может противостоять гамма-радиации, создаваемой этой перчаткой. С ужасной болью, Халк надевает перчатку и щёлкает пальцами, воскресив погибшую половину Вселенной, хоть у Халка очень сильно повреждена правая рука. разрушает новую базу Мстителей.]] Затем альтернативная Небула, которая прибыла на базу вместо настоящей, включает машину времени, телепортируя сюда Таноса и его армию в наши дни. После уничтожения новой базы Мстителей Святилищем II, из корабля выходит армия читаури, аутрайдеров, а также альтернативный Чёрный орден: Эбеновый Зоб, Корвус Глефа, Проксима Полночная и Кулл Обсидиан. Альтернативная Гамора поговорила с Небулой о своём будущем и поняв, что всё это значит, освобождает её и встаёт на сторону Мстителей. убегают от взрыва.|left]] После взрыва, Роудс, Халк и Ракета застревают в обломках, а вскоре были затоплены водой, однако к ним на помощь приходит Человек-муравей. Бартон находился под землёй, он забирает перчатку и убегает от аутрайдеров, однако его оглушает альтернативная Небула. Но на помощь к Бартону приходят Небула и альтернативная Гамора. Затем Небула убивает свою альтернативную версию, после неудачной попытки убедить её встать на их сторону. , Капитан Америка и Тор нападают на Таноса.]] К Таносу приходят Железный человек, Капитан Америка и Тор, которые начинают сражаться против титана, однако он с лёгкостью одолевает Мстителей. Когда Железный человек и Тор были оглушены, а Роджерс не мог сражаться один против огромной армии Таноса, он слышит голос Сокола, а после из портала выходят множество ранее умерших супергероев: Сокол, Зимний солдат, Чёрная пантера, Алая ведьма, Шури, Доктор Стрэндж, Звёздный Лорд, Мантис, Дракс Разрушитель, Человек-паук, Оса, Грут и множества других союзников таких как: Мастера мистических искусств, Асгардцы, Опустошители, Вакандцы и т. д. готовы сражаться против армии Таноса.|left]] Во время их "общего сбора", герои устраивают самое масштабное сражение на Земле пытаются всеми возможными способами защитить перчатку, передавая от одного героя к другому герою. Мстители пытаются вернуть нано-перчатку в прошлое, с помощью фургона Луиса, однако им это не удаётся. Зато на помощь к героям прилетает Капитан Марвел, которая уничтожает Святилище II. .]] В конце концов, после сражения с героями, Танос забирает перчатку и щёлкает пальцами. Однако в ней не было камней, так как их забрал Тони Старк, вкладывая камни в собственную броню. Затем Старк щёлкает пальцами, говоря, что он Железный человек, и Танос со всей своей армией рассыпается в пыль. Хоть Старк и победил Таноса окончательно, он был смертельно отравлен гамма-радиацией после щелчка. К нему подходят Джеймс Роудс, Питер Паркер и Пеппер Поттс и пытаются его утешить, однако он умирает на их глазах. После были проведены похороны Старка в его резиденции, на которые даже пришли: Мэй Паркер, Хэппи Хоган, Хэнк Пим, Джанет ван Дайн, госсекретарь Таддеус Росс, Харли Кинер и Ник Фьюри. и Ванда Максимофф поддерживают друг друга.]] Бартон и Максимофф утешают друг друга у озера после похорон. Бартон говорит Ванде, что хотел бы, чтобы Романофф знала, что они победили, Ванда сказала, что она знает, как и Вижен, который был убит во время войны бесконечности, а после они обнимают друг друга. ".|left]] Тор решает присоединяется к Стражам Галактики, а сам назначает Валькирию новой королевой Асгарда, зная, что она больше достойна быть правителем, чем он. Тем временем, когда Квилл разыскивал альтернативную Гамору, Тор приходит на корабль. Он говорит с Квиллом насчёт лидерства команды, тогда другие члены команды решают, чтобы они сразились за звания лидера. В конечном итоге, Тор решает что Квилл лидер команды, хоть и думает что он более достойный лидер. получает щит Капитана Америки.]] После всего этого, Роджерс решает опять отправиться в альтернативные вселенные, чтобы вернуть все камни бесконечности обратно. Когда он возвращает все камни, Роджерс решает остаться в 1940-х годах с Пегги Картер. Уже в биологическом возрасте около 100 лет, он возвращается обратно в 2023, чтобы сообщить Сэму Уилсону об этом и назначить его новым Капитаном Америкой, давая ему новый щит. и Пегги Картер танцуют.|left]] В флэшбеке было показано, что Роджерс возвращается к своей прошлой жизни в 1940-е года, танцуя с Пегги медленный танец, который был обещан Роджерсу многие годы назад. Затем они счастливо целуются. В ролях * Роберт Дауни-младший в роли Тони Старка/Железного человека / Тони Старка/Железного человека (2012) * Крис Эванс в роли Стива Роджерса/Капитана Америки / Стива Роджерса/Капитана Америки (2012) / Локи (иллюзия) (2012) ** Патрик Горман в роли старого Стива Роджерса * Марк Руффало в роли Брюса Беннера/Халка / Халка (2012) * Крис Хемсворт в роли Тора / Тора (2012) * Скарлетт Йоханссон в роли Наташи Романофф/Чёрной вдовы / Наташи Романофф/Чёрной вдовы (2012) * Джереми Реннер в роли Клинта Бартона/Соколиного глаза/Ронина / Клинта Бартона/Соколиного глаза (2012) * Дон Чидл в роли Джеймса Роудса/Воителя * Пол Радд в роли Скотта Лэнга/Человека-муравья ** Базло ЛеКлер в роли младенца Скотта Лэнга ** Джексон Данн в роли 12 летнего Скотта Лэнга ** Ли Мур в роли 93 летнего Скотта Лэнга * Бенедикт Камбербэтч в роли Стивена Стрэнджа/Доктора Стрэнджа * Чедвик Боузман в роли Т'Чаллы/Чёрной пантеры * Бри Ларсон в роли Кэрол Денверс/Капитан Марвел * Том Холланд в роли Питера Паркера/Человека-паука * Карен Гиллан в роли Небулы / Небулы (2014) * Зои Салдана в роли Гаморы (2014) * Эванджелин Лилли в роли Хоуп ван Дайн/Осы * Тесса Томпсон в роли Брунгильды/Валькирии * Рене Руссо в роли королевы Фригги (2013) * Элизабет Олсен в роли Ванды Максимофф/Алой ведьмы * Энтони Маки в роли Сэма Уилсона/Сокола * Себастьян Стэн в роли Баки Барнса/Зимнего солдата * Том Хиддлстон в роли Локи (2012; 2013) * Данай Гурира в роли Окойе * Бенедикт Вонг в роли мастера Вонга * Пом Клементьефф в роли Мантис * Дэйв Батиста в роли Дракса Разрушителя * Летита Райт в роли Шури * Джон Слэттери в роли Говарда Старка (1970) * Тильда Суинтон в роли Древней (2012) * Джон Фавро в роли Хэппи Хогана * Хейли Этвелл в роли агента Пегги Картер (1940-е; 1970) * Натали Портман в роли Джейн Фостер (2013) * Мариса Томей в роли Мэй Паркер * Тайка Вайтити в роли Корга * Анджела Бассетт в роли королевы-матери Рамонды * Майкл Дуглас в роли доктора Генри "Хэнка" Пима ** Джон Майкл Моррис в роли молодого Хэнка Пима (1970) * Мишель Пфайффер в роли Джанет ван Дайн * Уильям Хёрт в роли секретаря Таддеус Росса * Коби Смолдерс в роли Марии Хилл * Шон Ганн в роли Енота Ракеты / Краглина Обфонтери ** Брэдли Купер в роли Енота Ракеты (голос) * Уинстон Дьюк в роли М'Баку * Линда Карделлини в роли Лоры Бартон * Максимилиано Эрнандес в роли агента Джаспера Ситуэлла (2012) * Фрэнк Грилло в роли агента Брока Рамблоу (2012) * Хироюки Санада в роли Акихико * Том Вон-Лолор в роли Эбенового Зоба (2014) * Джеймс Д’Арси в роли Эдвина Джарвиса (1970) * Джейкоб Баталон в роли Неда Лидса * Тэрри Нотари в роли Грута / Кулл Обсидиана (2014) ** Вин Дизель в роли Грута (голос) * Гвинет Пэлтроу в роли Пеппер Поттс * Роберт Редфорд в роли заместителя министра Александра Пирса (2012) * Джош Бролин в роли Таноса / Таноса (2014) * Крис Прэтт в роли Питера Квилла/Звёздного Лорда / Питера Квилла/Звёздного Лорда (2014) * Сэмюэл Л. Джексон в роли Ника Фьюри * Росс Маркуанд в роли Иоганна Шмидта/Красного Черепа (2014) * Эмма Фурманн в роли Кэсси Лэнг * Керри Кун в роли Проксимы Полночой (2014) * Майкл Джеймс Шоу в роли Корвуса Глефы (2014) * Ава Руссо в роли Лайлы Бартон * Бен Сакамото в роли Купера Бартона * Кейд Вудвард в роли Натаниэля Бартона * Керри Кондон в роли П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.Ы. * Тай Симпкинс в роли Харли Кинера * Лекси Рейб в роли Морган Старк * Каллэн Мулвей в роли Джека Роллинса (2012) * Стэн Ли в роли мужчины из 70-ых (1970) * Джим Старлин в роли Бобби * Гози Агбо в роли Джимми * Кен Джонг в роли сторожа склада * Неизвестный актёр в роли Миека (не указан) Дубляж * Владимир Зайцев - Тони Старк/Железный человек * Даниил Эльдаров - Стив Роджерс/Капитан Америка * Алексей Мясников - Брюс Беннер/Халк * Иван Жарков- Тор * Татьяна Шитова - Наташа Романофф/Чёрная вдова / Джейн Фостер * Илья Исаев - Клинт Бартон/Соколиный глаз * Михаил Тихонов - Джеймс Роудс/Воитель * Антон Эльдаров - Скотт Лэнг/Человек-муравей * Александр Головчанский - Стивен Стрэндж/Доктор Стрэндж * Спартак Сумченко - Т'Чалла/Чёрная пантера * Юлия Горохова - Кэрол Денверс/Капитан Марвел * Иван Чабан - Питер Паркер/Человек-паук * Светлана Кузнецова - Небула * Мария Цветкова-Овсянникова - Гамора * Ирина Киреева - Хоуп ван Дайн/Оса * Ульяна Чеботарь - Брунгильда/Валькирия * Ольга Зубкова - Королева Фригга * Анна Киселёва - Ванда Максимофф/Алая ведьма * Алексей Черных - Сэм Уилсон/Сокол * Илья Бледный - Баки Барнс/Зимний солдат * Александр Гаврилин - Локи * Наталья Корецкая - Окойе * Александр Матросов - Вонг * Юлия Рудина - Мантис * Максим Сергеев - Дракс Разрушитель * Софья Ардова - Шури * Андрей Градов - Говард Старк * Наталия Колодяжная - Древняя * Александр Новиков - Хэппи Хоган * Анастасия Жаркова - Агент Пегги Картер * Валерий Сторожик - Доктор Генри "Хэнк" Пим * Наталья Кудрявцева - Лора Бартон * Александр Стефанцов - Агент Джаспер Ситуэлл * Андрей Вальц - Агент Брок Рамлоу * Андрей Казанцев - Эбеновый Зоб * Григорий Перель - Эдвин Джарвис * Андрей Пирог - Грут * Сергей Куницкий - Енот Ракета * Полина Щербаква - Пеппер Поттс * Валерий Сторожик - Заместитель министра Александр Пирс * Сергей Воробьев - Танос * Андрей Зайцев - Питер Квилл/Звёздный Лорд * Арман Хачатрян - Иоганн Шмидт/Красный Череп * Андрей Казанцев - Бобби Появления Места * Земля ** Миссури *** Дом Клинта Бартона ** Нью-Йорк (штат) *** Новая база Мстителей *** Нью-Йорк **** **** Статуя Свободы **** Мидтаунская школа науки и технологий **** Нью-Йоркский Санктум Санкторум (2012) **** Башня Старка (2012) **** Больница Metro-General (упоминание) **** (упоминание) **** Закусочная с шавермой (косвенное упоминание) ** Калифорния *** Сан Франциско **** Дом Мэгги Лэнг **** Стена исчезнувших **** Резиденция Картер (1940-е) ** Вашингтон ** Резиденция Старков ** Норвегия *** Тёнсберг ** Япония *** Токио ** Ваканда *** Бирнин Зала **** Цитадель ** Непал *** Катманду **** Камар-Тадж ** Китай *** Гонконг **** Гонконгский Санктум Санкторум ** Нью-Джерси (1970) *** Уитон (1970) **** Лагерь Лихай (1970) ** Джорджия (Вырезанная сцена) *** Атланта (Вырезанная сцена) ** Венгрия (упоминание) *** Будапешт (упоминание) ** Южная Африка (упоминание) ** Мексика (упоминание) ** Германия (упоминание) *** Аэропорт «Лейпциг-Галле» (упоминание) ** Канада (упоминание) *** Торонто (упоминание) ** Массачусетский технологический институт (упоминание) * Асгард (2013) ** Асгардские темницы (2013) ** Асгардский дворец (2013) * Мораг (2014) ** Храм-хранилище (2014) * Вормир#Убийство Чёрной вдовы (2014) * Сады ** Хижина Таноса * Мультивселенная ** Квантовое измерение ** Астральное измерение (2012) * Титан * Контраксия * Харагон (упоминание) События * Война бесконечности ** Щелчок ** Битва за Титан (упоминание) ** Битва за Ваканду (упоминание) ** Убийство Гаморы (упоминание) * Спасение Тони Старка * Засада на Таноса * Кампания Ронина ** Резня в Японии ** Резня в Мексике (упоминание) * Хрононалёт ** Похищение камня разума (2012) ** Похищение камня пространства (2012) *** Похищение камня времени (2012) *** Вторжение читаури (2012) **** Битва за Нью-Йорк (2012) ** Похищение камня реальности (2013) ** Похищение камня пространства (1970) ** Похищение камня силы (2014) *** Путешествие за Сферой (2014) **** Битва на Мораге (2014) ** Похищение Небулы (2014) ** Убийство Чёрной вдовы (2014) ** Скачок * Нападение на новую базу Мстителей * Битва за Землю * Гражданская война Мстителей (упоминание) ** Столкновение Мстителей (упоминание) * Первый конфликт тёмных эльфов (упоминание) ** Первая битва за Свартальфахейм (упоминание) * Второй конфликт тёмных эльфов (упоминание) ** Резня в Асгарде (упоминание) ** Битва за Гринвич (хроника) * Битва на Харагоне (упоминание) * Рагнарёк (упоминание) ** Уничтожение Асгарда (упоминание) * Операция в Будапеште (упоминание) * Битва в Валькирии (упоминание; вырезанная сцена) Предметы * Асгардская броня * Броня Валькирии * Брони Воителя ** Mark IV ** Mark VI ** Mark VII * Брони Железного человека ** Mark XLVIII ** Mark XLIX ** Mark L ** Mark LXXXV ** Mark VII (2012) * Броня Таноса * Глаз-протез Тора * Глефа Корвуса Глефы (2014) * Дубинка Соколиного глаза * Дубинки Чёрной вдовы * Дуговой реактор ** Новый элемент Тони Старка (2012) * Жала Осы * Камни бесконечности ** Глаз Агамотто (2012) *** Камень времени (2012) ** Камень души#Хрононалёт (2014) ** Тессеракт (2012; 1970) *** Камень пространства (2012; 1970) ** Скипетр (2012) *** Камень разума (2012) ** Эфир (2013) *** Камень реальности (2013) ** Сфера (2014) *** Камень силы (2014) * Вибраниум ** Щит Капитана Америки ** Одеяние пантеры ** Киски ** Вибраниумое копьё ** Вибраниумые перчатки ** Звуковые копья ** Рука-протез Зимнего солдата * Меч Соколиного глаза * Колчан и лук Соколиного глаза * Копьё Проксимы Полночной (2014) * Костюм Человека-муравья * Нано-перчатка * Униформа Звёздной силы * Униформа Капитана Америки * Укус Чёрной вдовы * Уру ** Громсекира ** Перчатка бесконечности ** Мьёльнир (2012; 2013) * Костюм для квантовых исследований * Усовершенствованные технические костюмы * Хроно-навигатор * Компас Капитана Америки * Обоюдоострый меч Таноса (2014) * Частицы Пима ** Диски частиц Пима * Фиксаторы для ног Джеймса Роудса * Эластичный костюм Халка * Плащ левитации * Костюм Человека-паука * Веб-шутеры ** Синтетическая паутина * Костюм Осы ** Жала Осы * Квад-бластеры * Двойное кольцо * Дао Мандалос * Сокол EXO-7 ** Редвинг ** Двойные пистолеты Сокола ** Очки Сокола * Шлем Звёздного Лорда * Ножи Дракса Разрушителя * Монитор на лодыжку * * Последний берег * Электрический бластер * Электрические дубинки * Цепной молот Кулл Обсидиана (2014) * Шлем читаури (2014) * Посох читаури (2014) * Броня читаури (2014) * Энергетический нож Небулы (2014) * Axe (упоминание) Транспорт * М-Корабли ** Бенатар *** Космический под Бенатара ** Милано (2014) * Квинджет * Ван Луиса * Святилище II#Альтернативная версия (2014) * Q-Ship (2014) * Капсулы аутрайдеров (2014) * Телега читаури (2014) * Некрокрафт (2014) * Королевский боевой коготь * Летающие драконы * * * Ковчег (хроника) * Валькирия (хроника; вырезанная сцена) * Тёмная Астра (упоминание) * Коммандный центр читаури (упоминание; вырезанная сцена) Виды * Асгардцы * Целестиалы * Центаурианцы * Изик * Флора колосс * Полумирцы * Ксандарцы * Кри * Кронанцы * Ледяные великаны (2012; 2013) * Люфомоиды * Люди * Сакааранцы * Титаны * Зеоберей (2014) * Читаури (2014) * Тёмные эльфы (упоминание) * Ааконы (упоминание) * Ксарианы (упоминание) Создания * Лошади Валькирий ** Арагорн * Собаки * * * * Муравьи (1970) * Аутрайдеры (2014) * Левиафаны (2014) * Орлони (2014) * Огромные собаки читаури (2014) * (Вырезанная сцена) ** Джеральд (Вырезанная сцена) * (Вырезанная сцена) * (упоминание) * (упоминание) Организации * Мстители * Стражи Галактики * Мастера мистических искусств * Щ.И.Т. (2012; 1970) * ГИДРА (2012) ** УДАР (2012) * Stark Industries * Королевская семья Асгарда * Дора Милаж * Вакандские племена ** Золотое племя ** Племя границы ** Племя Джабари * Королевская стража Ваканды * Чёрный орден#Альтернативная версия (2014) * Вооружённые силы США (1970) * Эйнхерии * Опустошители * Валькирии * Группа поддержки Бруклина * Отдел пожарно-спасательных служб Атланты (Вырезанная сцена) * Департамент полиции Атланта (Вырезанная сцена) * Мексиканский картель (упоминание) * Консультанты по безопасности X-Con (логотип) * (логотип) * (упоминание) * (упоминание) * (упоминание) * (упоминание) Упоминание * Программа «Альтрон» ** Альтрон (косвенное упоминание) * Вижен (косвенное упоминание) * Эрик Селвиг (изображение) * Шэрон Картер (изображение) * Один * Бёр * Малекит (изображение) * Лист * Арним Зола * Ронан Обвинитель * Иван Романофф * Эдит Бартон * Проклятый * Карен * Брэддок * Мария Старк * Noobmaster69 * Отец Говарда Старка * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Производство * 28 октября 2014 года, фильм был назван, как "Мстители: Война бесконечности - Часть 2", а третий фильм о Мстителях имел название "Мстители: Война бесконечности - Часть 1".Marvel Announces BLACK PANTHER, CAPTAIN MARVEL, INHUMANS, AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Films, CAP & THOR 3 Subtitles Однако в июле 2016 оба фильмы были переименованы. Название третьего фильма подсократили и назвали "Мстители: Война бесконечности", а четвёртый фильм был известен как "Неназванный фильм". Энтони и Джо Руссо объясняли это переименование фильмов тем, что у этих фильмов довольно разные сюжеты.Marvel Surprise: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Won’t Be Split Into 2 Movies * Крис Эванс рассказал, что фильмы Мстители: Война бесконечности и Мстители: Финал (тогда ещё Мстители 4) снимались практически одновременно.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months Съёмки фильмов начались 23 января 2017,Avengers: Infinity War And Sequel Set To Begin Filming Monday и как и ожидалось закончились они в октябре/ноябре 2017.Kevin Feige on ‘Avengers: Infinity War’, Spider-Man’s Future, 2019 & 2020 MCU Movies, and ‘Doctor Strange’ * Во время выхода фильма Стражи Галактики. Часть 2, где-то в конце апреля 2017 года, Зои Салдана сказала, что фильм называется Мстители: Перчатка бесконечности.Avengers 4 title - Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet says @ZoeSaldana at GOTG2 event. At wknd Marvel said title was still secret #InfinityGauntlet Однако Джеймс Ганн объявил, что это не настоящие название фильма.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) * 11 сентября 2017, съёмки фильма на время прекратились, из-за урагана Ирма. HURRICANE IRMA Shuts Down MARVEL Movies, WALKING DEAD, More - ReportHurricane Irma Shutters Georgia Film Shoots; SAG-AFTRA Offices Close In Miami & Atlanta * Кевин Файги подтвердил, что Мстители: Финал (тогда ещё Мстители 4) станут "финалом" всех трёх фаз Кинематографической вселенной Marvel, и всё что будет после этого фильма, абсолютно изменит мир киновселенной. Файги также подтвердил, что после выхода четвёртого фильма о Мстителях, есть план на 20 фильмов.Avengers 4 Will Be a Finale of Sorts, Producer Kevin Feige says Видео Трейлеры Тизер-трейлер к самому ожидаемому фильму 2019 года Мстители Финал – официальный трейлер (16+) ТВ споты Мстители Финал – специальный видеоролик Мстители Финал - В кино с 29 апреля! Мстители Финал - Не смириться с поражением Мстители Финал - То, что сумели сохранить Тизеры Мстители Финал - специальный видеоролик Мстители Финал - Сделаем, что обещали Мстители Финал - снова в кинотеатрах! (16+) Отрывки Мстители Финал - Ради тех, кого с нами нет Фичуретки Мстители Финал - По-другому не могло быть Мстители Финал - Закончить начатое Мстители Финал - Роберт Дауни-младший Мстители Финал - Крис Эванс Мстители Финал - Крис Хемсворт Мстители Финал - Джереми Реннер Мстители Финал - Марк Руффало Мстители Финал - Скарлетт Йоханссон Музыка *''Мстители: Финал - Официальный саунтрек'' Примечания Дополнительные ссылки * * * * en:Avengers: Endgame es:Avengers: Endgame pl:Avengers 4 Категория:Фильмы Третьей фазы Категория:Фильмы Категория:Мстители: Финал Категория:Фильмы Саги бесконечности Категория:Вышедшие фильмы